Demons
Common Knowledge Demons hail from Hell and have sub-races much like elves, though these sub-races are representative of the seven sins. each sin has its own circle of Hell where those particular Demons tend to live. Residence Neither Greater nor Lesser Demons reside in Hell as it is a corrupted wasteland of Fel Magic, any who were there at the time of corruption are now Fel Demons. Greater Demons They will normally reside in New Hell but may be found elsewhere on occasion. Lesser Demons They can be commonly found in various above ground locations, especially in the case of those who are not half-and-half, and sometimes reside in New Hell. Biology As with most species capable of mixing with the blood of mortals, Demons have two distinct classifications: Greater and Lesser. A Greater Demon is simply a pureblooded Demon. They are the only true Demons and hold that title with immense pride. Lesser Demons are those who's blood has that of a Demon in it. Whether it be from generations back by some odd ritual nonsense or being a mere Half Demon. Demons are a hearty race. Living in a land filled with fire and lava everywhere, they have an unnatural immunity to heat and a natural "Fearful Aura". Furthermore, greater Demon bodies tend to be immune to electricity and poisons/acid. The lesser Demons live for about 1000 Years, baring illness and injury, but the life span of Greater Demons is still unknown though many suspect they are immortal. Most Demons Mature at 27 years old except for Lust Demons, both greater and Lesser, which mature at 30 years old. Demon Sub-Races (The following links are to the Lesser Demon Pages) Envy Demons Gluttony Demons Greed Demons Lust Demons Pride Demons Sloth Demons Wrath Demons Greater Demon These are bigger, stronger versions of their Lesser Demon kin. they often have more variation withing coloration and appearance due to half breeding, body modification, and molting. There are classifications within Greater Demons beyond their patron Sin but only one is consistent throughout all individual community beliefs. This other constant classification is Pureblood vs. Half-Breed, Half-Breeds are considered lesser than Pureblood Greater Demons but higher than Lesser Demons. They often have a more varied coloration and less distinctive traits. Lesser Demon These Demons are weaker versions of their Greater Demon counterparts. They often have a less varied coloration and are smaller in general. They will present the needed traits and personalities of their patron Sin but they may be more muted compared to the Greater Demons. Religion/Culture Most demons begin learning to defend themselves at an extremely young age. Brutal and chaotic by nature, demons are at war nearly constantly. Most die within a few hundred years due to combat. Many demons have mutated to have various additions on their bodies as weapons, like claws or arm blades. Some will use magic to mutate their bodies to be used as weapons. The Curse of Upholding A Greater Demon, upon making a binding deal, is forced to uphold its end of the bargain due to what is known as the Curse of Upholding. Each Demon has their own way of enacting a deal, but some use a hand shake, others contracts, others still sexual favors. If an agreement is ever broken the Greater Demon will experience extreme pain for 100 years, crippling them for that time. Greater Demons often make bloodpacts with non demons, this causes the curse of upholding to spread to the blood of the person receiving the bargain. History Planar War After the events of the Planar War, the fall of the Demon Princes and Som, Son of Sognar, caused uprisings and anarchy amongst the Underworld. In the chaos, Vierfrynn found her way to the Underworld and using the powers founded by her, corrupted the Underworld. She assimilated the entirety of it one layer at a time, transforming into the Abyss. From the corruption of the Fel, the Demons of the Underworlds ceased to be and a new race came forth: the Fel Demons. New Hell New Hell is the area of the Underworld that Velka, the Goddess of Sin, split off before the rest of the Underworld, sometimes called Hell, became the Abyss. Some Demons managed to escape here when the rest of the Underworld was destroyed. These Demons who survived, either through escaping or just not being there at the time, are referred to as Champions of the Deep and are revered as guardians of New Hell, like Demons were the guardians of the old Underworld. The Champions of the Deep are kind of there to help stop any intruders, although there really aren't many. There aren't many entrances to New Hell. There are also what appear to be giant jellyfish monsters "swimming" through the air (some call them Hell-yfish), which act as guardians and are extremely hard to fight, although they rely mainly on hearing so if you're quiet you can get past them. New Hell is populated by Weak Souls and Strong Souls, which are people who got sent there to be protected. Weak Souls live in pretty normal looking houses while Strong Souls get a bit nicer (although slightly more intimidating looking) houses. New Hell is only one Layer. Darkfell/Fel Invasion For Lesser Demons residing above ground, they would have noticed a fairly recent event called Darkfell. They would have noticed the world going dark for a day and then never going above “Twilight” levels of light for an entire winter. They also may have noticed the Fel Invasion in the form of a large, glowing, green tear in the sky which appeared for three days then closed. A new type of demon, called the Fel, suddenly appeared. Further/Related Information N/A at this time Category:Playable Races